1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in detecting neurochemical signals, electrophysiological signals, ions, or combinations thereof within brain tissue. For example, the document relates to methods and materials for using probes to detect neurochemical signals (e.g., neurotransmitter concentrations), electrical signals, ions, or combinations thereof during deep brain stimulation or during physiologic activity.
2. Background Information
Deep brain stimulation (DBS) surgery is a state-of-the-art neurosurgical intervention procedure currently used to treat single or multiple disorders, including Parkinson's disease (PD), tremor, dystonia, depression, and chronic pain. Although this procedure has gained rapid popularity for tremor and related dysfunctions and its remarkable therapeutic efficacy, the precise mechanism of action remains unknown. Several theories have been proposed to account for the therapeutic action of DBS, some of which are based on the stimulation evoked release of neurotransmitters such as dopamine, glutamate, GABA, and adenosine from proximal and distal brain nuclei.